


Metanoia.

by CherryVampire



Series: EXO Universe | English. [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Power (EXO Music Video), Alternate Universe - Wolf (EXO Music Video), Blood and Violence, ChanBaek - Freeform, EXO Have Powers, Fantasy, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Out of Character, Slash, Stockholm Syndrome, Unhealthy Relationships, Wolf AU, Yaoi, power au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 08:36:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15770490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryVampire/pseuds/CherryVampire
Summary: METANOIA: (N.) THE JOURNEY OF CHANGING ONE’S MIND, HEART, SELF, OR WAY OF LIFE.“When I knew you, flowers started growing in the darkest parts of my soul.”"When the wind envelops the kingdom with rose petals ... He will come, wrapped in pain and despair, completely broken and with thirst for vengeance ... Patch his soul, cultivate his spirit and marry his body ... that the most faithful of your servants is by arrive; the howling of the condemned will be your signal. "Park Chanyeol set fire to the world around him ... but never let even a flame touch him.





	1. Metanoia.

**Author's Note:**

> ♡ This fanfic was made as a contribution for the "Third FicFest of the fanbase Chanbaek Hispano" ♡
> 
> English isn't my first language, Spanish is, this fanfic was written in Spanish and then translated into English so it could contain a few grammar mistakes, so please forgive me.

**OST:[El Tango de Roxanne - Moulin Rouge OST](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=egYUpyU-GxU)**

 

**_METANOIA: (N.) THE JOURNEY OF CHANGING ONE’S MIND, HEART, SELF, OR WAY OF LIFE._ **

****

_“When I knew you, flowers started growing in the darkest parts of my soul.”_

Baekhyun smiled with melancholy.

 

_The day was gray and a raw air stirred the dry leaves scattered on the dirt roads of the town._

_A group of people swarmed at the entrance of the humble church located in the village cemetery; great hands manipulated him with violence while the songs of the parishioners fed the spirit of those men who corrupted his bruised body with effort._

_Choking gasps came out of his mouth as he let calloused hands use his body as canvas to splash purple spots while he lays on the moldy wooden floor like a rag doll they have grown tired of playing with._

_He felt his cheeks get wet when he saw how they manipulated the inert body of that nice boy who until a few hours ago had been the only good thing he had, placing him inside those frightful wooden coffins._

_He turned his face to the ceiling, letting that familiar humidity run down his cheeks as he listened as the chants stopped abruptly after that woman's scream. He dedicated himself to look at the face of that angelic figure who judged his miserable existence while the ropes wrapped around his flesh again._

_Damn words were directed towards his person while he was restrained again ..._

_-No ...-whispered when he saw how they deposited that well-known wood around the coffin where Sehun lay._

_-No… - He exclaimed again and tried to get up, crawling on the ground while the ropes wrapped almost completely around himself._

_Someone pulled him back to the church and that's when he felt it ..._

_That familiar flutter, that smoke ..._

_The women shouted again and a green flash was the last thing he saw before the darkness enveloped him completely._

[†]

_The stone beneath his body felt as cold as river water in winter. The ropes burned his limbs with each forced movement and the humidity that was so familiar, slipped almost all over his body._

_The icy wind made him shudder. In the distance it was heard the roar of thunder ..._

_A knot formed in his throat as he felt the shadows nearby ... the horrified face of his mother materialized in his mind ..._

_"My baby ... not my son ..."_

_He chuckled as he recalled the irony of his mother's words while mourning his little brother ..._

_He looked up at the gray sky and looked at it with melancholy ..._

_-Dear brother, who will save me? –_

_“The Lord of the Night, he waits for you. Call his name and he will take you away to his kingdom far where freedom waits.”_

_He answered a voice that he thought he heard._

_-Dear brother, what will I do? –_

_“Embrace the world the darkness brought you. Find what you’ve forgotten. Fin what you lost. The answer lies heavy deep inside.”_

_Tears dripped down his face as did the sick sweat beading his body. Closing his eyes, begging God to end his pain and misery once and for all ... just as the people wanted, just as his mother wanted, just as he wanted ..._

_-Dear brother, what will he do? –_

_“The Lord of the Night will bring back life to you. He’ll offer you the world and all his love. You’ll give him yours, and found your true love.”_

_He turned his face heavily to the left ... and there he was._

_He smiled calmly before the flames engulfed him in a new darkness._

[†]

He smiled slightly as he wiped away the tears that stained the white handkerchief - which he would later burn in the fireplace of his room - of a scarlet color.

 

He let out a sigh and closing his eyes for a moment, he let the memories vanish from his heart once more; the wind stirred his golden hair under the crown decorated with the same stones of his suit.

 

Baekhyun, was cursed ...

 

The powers that other people considered blessings, for his people were the opposite ... years of suppressing them had happened to charge him the bill, the light that once materialized as an opaque white smoke, became a dark and thick smoke.

 

The light that once gave life back to the flowers in his tiny garden and the bunny of the front neighbors’ child ... became much worse.

 

_Baekhyun discovered in a horrible way how his being was also able to take lives ... just like he did with Jongin; the first-born of the priest of the church, who unlike his father who sought to redeem the sins of his parishioners, seemed to seek to condemn himself every day more._

_Baekhyun felt the flutter inside him intensify and that dark smoke was coming off his skin as he struggled with Jongin who tried to take advantage of him after deceiving him and driving him into the forest that surrounded the town._

_Baekhyun's screams intensified when Jongin broke his pants ... he watched in horror as Jongin tried to touch him ... simply to be wrapped in the black smoke and scream with fear before falling like a lump on the dry grass._

_Baekhyun did not know what had happened or how he had managed to get rid of Jongin ... but apparently the group of villagers did know, as they shouted in horror and condemned Baekhyun to die a painful and slow death as well the "poor Jongin", who had been killed at the hands of that creature cursed and possessed by the worst of the demons._

_His poor little brother, Sehun, suffered the same fate as he did when he revealed to the people his newly acquired powers, trying to stop the pseudo-vigilantes of the town from tying up and torturing his older brother. Baekhyun thanked heaven that the death of his little brother had not been so slow and that he died instantly after a bastard broke his neck by throwing him from the balcony of his house in the struggle._

_His mother blamed him for everything and wished him death before jumping to mourn over Sehun's battered body._

_Baekhyun was condemned to agonize on a rock deep in the forest until God took pity on his soul and died ..._

_But his prayers attracted someone more than death ..._

[†]

 

Junmyeon stroked his bare shoulders and placed the tunic with gold-embroidered details and then delicately caressed his face and left the room.

 

The blond squeezed the long tunic against himself and walked slowly to the large bathroom; throwing the garment to the floor he entered the enormous bathtub, which more than that looked like a small replica of a stone pool. He washed his hair with the soaps in the silver tray and rubbed his body with fervor, trying to remove the feeling of the King's fingers on his skin.

 

He let the soap and water wash away his sins ... _those that could be washed._

 

A sardonic grimace painted on his face as he looked outside; the clouds painted gray landed on the kingdom and in the distance he could hear the storm approaching.

 

 _What would his King be doing?_ Thought. A mischievous giggle escaped from between his lips because unlike what they all thought ... Kim Junmyeon could be his new husband, but he would never be his King ...

 

Baekhyun’s king was very different from Junmyeon, who with warm heart, brown hair and friendly smile ruled his people with justice and fairness. Baekhyun’s king had hair the same color as the flames that enveloped his body when anger seized his being and his skin was the color of the finest porcelain; Baekhyun’s king justly ruled a kingdom completely different from Junmyeon's ... the landscapes were dark and the roses in his garden were a dark red, almost black, completely different from the pale pink of the flowers that Junmyeon cultivated so earnestly.

 

Baekhyun’s king was called the "Lord of the night" ... but Baekhyun told him a foolish little nickname that other people used for the people they cared about.

 

The sound of thunder falling on the village under the castle brought him out of his thoughts; He left the bathroom and let the servants dress him in the classic black and red suit, let those simple mortals arrange his thin and clear hair in a simple but elegant style before placing the crown adorned with rubies that had managed to convince Junmyeon to buy him with a jeweler in town.

 

He went down the stairs that led to the hall and watched as all the servants went from one place to another, carrying heavy boxes and huge bags. Almost in front of the main door was Junmyeon, her husband since a few years, dressed in that impeccable silver armor that covered him almost from head to toe.

 

-Baekhyun ... honey ... What are you doing up? -He asked with a sweetness that made his stomach flip as he caressed his cheek.

 

-Do you expect me to stay in the room all day? ... How am I supposed to rule this kingdom in your absence? ... -

 

Junmyeon smiled as always at Baekhyun's scathing comment and held his face in his hands, kissing his lips delicately.

 

-Will you go again? -

 

-The neighboring kingdom is about to fall so it will not be a lasting struggle ... at last we will recover what belonged to us ... -the young governor exclaimed proudly.

 

Baekhyun almost rolls his eyes.

 

-Be careful Myeon ... -

 

Junmyeon smiled and stroked his face fondly once more, leaving a kiss on his forehead before walking away and walking to the entrance where the army of men awaited him in the square behind the front door.

 

-I will return! ... Wait for my return, my king! -Junmyeon shouted from the horse he was riding. Baekhyun smiled and waved his hand in farewell.

 

He watched as the ruler disappeared down the path that led to the palace and sighed as he looked up at the sky.

 

It would not be long before dark ... _finally._

He waited until everyone in the castle was asleep to leave the room. He went down the main stairs, ran down the hall and through the back garden until it became the forest that surrounded the kingdom.

 

He ran for what seemed like hours until he reached the cliff ... _this will be quick_. He thought.

 

The howl of a wolf was heard in the distance ...

 

_Crack._

 

The sound of the branch breaking made him turn suddenly, there, tucked between the branches were two young lovers. Baekhyun smiled to see how their corrupted souls watched in horror as they tried to cover themselves ... Before they could both say something a macabre grimace crossed the face of Baekhyun and raising one of his fingers against his lips ... He dropped to the void.

 

The howl of that wolf was the last thing he heard ...

 

He let out a gasp and gasped for a bit of air like someone coming out of the depths of the sea ...

 

The marble beneath his body was just as cold as the last time. The eternal black sky painted with reddish stars rose above him. A grunt made him sit up suddenly. There, at the top of the stairs, was that huge jet-black wolf with blood-colored eyes. Baekhyun smiled and reached for the beast, caressing his dark fur and sniffing that strong odor that made him go crazy.

 

The wolf growled again and surrounded him, if Baekhyun did not know him so well, he would have feared for his life.

 

\- Are not you going to talk to me? - He faced him as he crossed his arms.

 

The beast growled again before the flames engulfed him completely, leaving a tall, elegant man in front of him.

 

-Why the hell have you taken so long? - Chanyeol growled, grabbing his neck roughly.

 

-I've done everything you've asked for ... I've been fucking busy ...- Baekhyun challenged him without stopping looking into his eyes.

 

Chanyeol snorted and released Baekhyun brusquely.

 

\- Are you going to be with that ass face forever? I don’t have a fucking eternity you know? -

 

To say that Baekhyun was angry was little; he had risked his ass all this time for that bastard, they had almost killed him twice, Junmyeon was disgusting in bed and Chanyeol was being an idiot again ...

 

-Okay, I'll fuck Minseok ... -And without even taking a look at Chanyeol, he started to walk towards the entrance of the castle.

 

A hand jerked him roughly ... Baekhyun smiled.

 

Chanyeol attached him roughly against his body, still clenching his hair between his fingers; he could feel Chanyeol's warm breath hit him on the lips while he was panting angered almost millimeters away.

 

-You will not go to any fucking place ...- he growled.

 

The flames engulfed both of them and from one moment to the next they found themselves in the room he had missed so much.

 

Chanyeol kissed him on the lips with passion and urgency as Baekhyun's hands tried to cling to his body.

 

-I missed you too ...- Baekhyun whispered mockingly.

 

The demon snorted and pushed him toward the huge canopy bed.

 

-Take off that damn clothes ...- he growled.

 

-Always so romantic - Baekhyun huffed as he took off his clothes urgently.

 

Chanyeol would never admit it, but he had missed Baekhyun as he never thought he would miss anyone ...

 

He kissed him again as he held his neck with one hand and wrapped one of the legs of the platinum-plated hair around his waist.

 

Light moans came from the lips of his spouse as he nibbled on his neck and ran his hands with lust over that pale body that made him go crazy.

 

Baekhyun let out a long moan as he clung to Chanyeol's shoulders, letting himself be consumed by the sweet sin of lust, further condemning his accursed soul.

 

The sweat beaded his body and he moaned with joy as he was finally in the arms of the man who never thought of coming to love. Chanyeol was violence, anger, destruction and lust ... And he loved him, he loved his putrefying soul, he loved the destruction that Chanyeol carried wherever he put his foot, he loved receiving orders from him, he loved every one of the hurtful words that he directed towards his person inside the bedroom ... he loved corrupting innocent souls in the name of Chanyeol, because that made him happy ... And if Chanyeol was happy, Baekhyun was happy.

 

He scratched with lust the back of Chanyeol as he wrapped his legs around his waist and shouted his name at the peak of the climax, Chanyeol's calloused hands painting bruises on his hips as he growled, pushing him against the bed violently.

 

The redhead gave him one last passionate kiss before getting away from him and lying on his side of the bed. Baekhyun rolled until he was face down, ran a hand over his face, peeling off his wet hair and looked at his husband who had his eyes closed, almost as if he were asleep, but Baekhyun knew he was not.

 

-You know what's going to happen now, right? - he asked calmly as he rested his face on his left hand.

 

Chanyeol opened his eyes and glanced at Baekhyun's naked body next to him.

 

-You're going to give me another son ... -

 

Baekhyun nodded.

 

-Then you're going to have to hurry to get that fucking orb ... _Honey_. - He ended.

 

And Baekhyun knew that the bastard was right. The time in Chanyeol’s kingdom was different from the human world and every time Baekhyun lent himself to another of Chanyeol's conquests and spent so much time away from the castle that for so many centuries had become his home, the moon of blood was making its appearance ...

 

And although the only condition to not get pregnant in that period was that the demon was opposed outright, Baekhyun was one hundred percent sure that Chanyeol was not even a bit opposed. Chanyeol loved to fill his belly with a new son and to delude the poor victims of his conquests by making them think that this son was his and then spit on his dying face.

 

Baekhyun snorted and crawled until he was on top of his husband, with his legs on either side of Chanyeol's waist and his hands holding on to his beefy chest.

 

-Then give me a motivation to finish my work quickly ... -he whispered with lust in Chanyeol's left ear ...

 

The Lord of the shadows smiled wickedly.

 

[†]

 

_Baekhyun did not always live in the same kingdom as Junmyeon._

_Baekhyun's desperate call was the prayer that Chanyeol so much hoped to hear._

_-It’s him? -Minseok, his second in command, asked._

_-Mmhmm_ ___... -he murmured._

_Minseok nodded slowly. Chanyeol's back was to him as he kept both arms laid on the balcony behind the glass window at the back of his office. The souls of the condemned howled enthusiastically from somewhere east of the castle, impatient at the desperate call of a mortal on the verge of death._

_"When the wind envelops the kingdom with rose petals ... He will come, wrapped in pain and despair, completely broken and with thirst for vengeance ... Patch his soul, cultivate his spirit and marry his body ... that the most faithful of your servants is by arrive; the howling of the condemned will be your signal. "_

_The words of one of the harpies echoed inside his head and automatically his eyes landed on the horizon, where the noxious wind had ripped the petals of the only flowers that bloomed within that world, making them fall like rain everywhere._

_He caught one of the petals with his hand and watched it closely._

_"One thing I must warn you, my lord; power and victory have a very high price ... and what better payment than the King's heart ... "_

_He incinerated the petal of rose on his hand and with a growl let the flames envelop him completely, transforming him into that enormous jet-black wolf._

_He looked at Minseok who was still behind him, standing in the frame of the window with his hands on his back in a posture so rigid that it would have been fucking uncomfortable for a mere mortal._

_Minseok smiled coldly and gave him a bow. A powerful howl that raised your skin resounded throughout the kingdom as the monarch threw himself off the balcony, running through the castle and forests until he reached the abyss that served as a bridge between his world and that of humans ..._

_Baekhyun became, effectively, the most powerful weapon he could have. His thirst for revenge prompted him to accept the commitment that Chanyeol offered him in exchange for eradicating all the people who had done nothing but make him miserable._

_He let the lord of the night unite their souls in a terrifying ceremony, with the loops of fire wrapped around the arm that the demon held tightly consuming the last of humanity within him._

_He let the immortal corrupt his body inside that castle; proclaiming fidelity and eternal loyalty to his new lord between obscene gasps, letting the demon intertwine his spirits with every new mark left on purpose on his milky virgin skin, condemning his soul with earnestness, losing the little sanity he had left as well as his humanity._

_Chanyeol was perverse and volatile ... it was fire, anger and destruction._

_Baekhyun was vengeful and calculating ... it was haze, despair and madness._

_Chanyeol was not able to realize when that sacrifice, which he loved to break and hurt almost to the edge of schizophrenia, had become such an important one; someone without whom he could not glimpse any of his days, someone who made the damn loneliness of the underworld less empty._

_Chanyeol loved seeing how Baekhyun put that submissive and warm face with each of the mortals they had planned to destroy, he loved to see how fucking hypocrite he was to swear eternal love and chastity in their stupid marriage ceremonies when they both planned death between the silk sheets covering their naked bodies._

_He loved seeing the madness and satisfaction that seized Baekhyun's features when he saw the mortals' expressions of horror when they discovered the truths behind the behavior of the one who had sworn to protect them before his foolish God._

_His heart skipped a beat, filling his body with excitement every time he saw Baekhyun hold the scythe tightly above his head, flourishing it in the air and making a clean cut ... a trickle of blood staining his face as the severed head of that monarch rolled through the marble floor, resting on his back with his features furrowed in a horrible last grimace._

_He let out a delirious laugh and kissed him with desperation as he let the mist kill the guards and the flames consumed the place._

_Falling in love with him was something he had not expected. But loving him was something he could not stop, even if he had tried._

[†]

 

Baekhyun finished vomiting with the gardenias that Junmyeon cultivated so hard for his mother.

 

-Damn it! -He huffed as he wiped the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand.

 

It was the fourth time he vomited in the day and that could not be a better confirmation that he was with child, something he already sensed. He cursed Chanyeol and his fucking sick fetish and how everything intensified thanks to his cursed origin.

 

-Junmyeon will be happy ... Poor idiot. - he felt sorry for him a moment longer and went back into the castle, going up the stairs to his room; He would communicate the good news to his husband when he returned from hunting like a savage.

 

Happiness was fleeting ...

 

A sick sweat beaded his forehead for days and the pronounced dark circles under his eyes told him that something was wrong.

 

The simple contact with Junmyeon made his skin redden and burn. Junmyeon's foolish habit of throwing little jets of water from the fucking nowhere had died when one of them almost burned Baekhyun's hand like acid.

 

Baekhyun cursed silently when he awoke bathed in cold sweat again. He got up from the bed and barely moved away from there a few steps when he felt a twinge in his belly that made him bend from the pain. He opened his eyes and looking down he watched as the blood he had grown accustomed to seeing so much, dripped consistently between his legs.

 

 _No, it cannot be._ He thought.

 

-J-Junmyeon! -He shouted between gasps as he held onto one of the bars of the canopy bed.

 

Junmyeon jumped out of bed and began shouting orders to the maids to call a doctor while holding Baekhyun who was trying to stop the bleeding that was beginning to accumulate on the floor.

 

- _That bastard is killing my son!_ -Chanyeol said as he hugged Baekhyun against his chest inside the huge bed in his castle.

 

-I can't do much. -Murmured Baekhyun with scarlet tears of rage drying on his cheeks.

 

Chanyeol stroked his hair as he tried to find a quick solution. They both knew that they must hurry because, apparently, the power and world of Junmyeon seemed to affect his son and, consequently, Baekhyun as well; stealing energy and forcing his body to reject the spectral combination that was the soul of his unborn child.

 

-Give me two weeks ... -Baekhyun whispered.

 

-Are you an idiot? You will not even last another five days there, Baekhyun ... -Chanyeol exclaimed angrily, letting go of his hair and moving away until facing him.

 

-Then give me three ... -

 

Chanyeol was about to protest, but Baekhyun's speech stopped him.

 

-My lord, give me three damn days and you'll have what you want; let me be useful once more, let me do my job ... let me make you happy, my lord ... -Baekhyun murmured on Chanyeol's lips in desperation.

 

The monarch pulled his hair back, lifting his neck enough for their eyes to connect.

 

-You have three fucking days to get that shitty orb or I'll personally take care of slowly torturing that bastard until he tells me his exact location without you moving a damn finger ... -he yelled as he pulled his hair further.

 

Baekhyun closed his eyes instinctively and guilt ate at him, feeling useless to his husband ...

 

He never expected that Chanyeol's forehead would cling to his and the fingers entwined in his hair would slip until his face was delicately held.

 

-I'm not going to lose you two... _I'm not going to lose you Baekhyun._ -whispered.

 

-You will not my king ... you will not. -He let Chanyeol's lips indicate how true his thinking was.

 

[†]

Forcing himself to be useful, he waited for the King to say goodbye to him -as he did every morning before going off to the daily inspection of the perimeter of the kingdom- to be able to leave that room that did nothing but drain the energy he was trying so hard to keep.

 

He went down the stairs as fast as he could and trotted through the kitchen, down another staircase at the end of it until he reached one of the doors that led to the back garden; He descended the small staircase and crossed the garden until he reached the point where it converged with the forest surrounding the castle.

 

The maps he had found hidden behind one of the bookshelves in Junmyeon's office had helped.

 

He walked quickly for what seemed like hours on the road he memorized completely, a gasp of relief escaping from his parted lips when he found the huge steel doors of that abandoned castle.

 

Crossing the main square he went to the huge wooden doors, one of them broken by the passage of years, sneaking through the opening that was left he went into the castle, walking to the right to where there was a long and dusty corridor that It faced to what had once been a huge garden that was now simply overgrown.

 

He looked for the coat of arms of the Kim family among all the doors that lined up next to each other in the damn hallway. He wiped the sweat from his brow and kept walking until there, almost at the end, was a door that looked much newer than the others and engraved in the lower right corner was the damn coat of arms.

 

He tried to push it, but his efforts were in vain, the door was sealed without any signal of a lock; panting he put both hands on the wood and closing his eyes, he let that corrupt mist undo the lock. He felt dizzy and was sure he would vomit again at some point. One hand was placed on his belly and the other pushed the door enough to let him pass.

 

He was greeted by a huge room, completely abandoned, full of broken furniture and papers everywhere. He watched the room closely, there had to be something in there, not for nothing had he risked his ass being killed by breaking into Junmyeon's office and sticking his nose in each of the objects inside it. It was when he noticed, on the left side of the room was a simple curtain that nobody would take the time to look, but seeing it well it was something fucking cliché and he knew how humans liked all those stupidities, so dodging the trash on the floor went to it...

 

Almost let out a deranged laugh. Behind the damn curtain was another door, which gave way to another room much larger than the previous one, where huge statues of each of the ancient rulers were perfectly aligned around it, posing their stone glances to the person that dared to enter. The room was just as clean as the previous one, with more furniture broken everywhere and what were once glorious swords lay rusty all over the room.

 

A drop of sweat trickles down the back of his neck as he wanders around the room, looking for something unusual, at least until another wave of nausea hits him and he has to hold on to one of the statues while pouring the contents of his stomach at the feet of some ancestor of Junmyeon.

 

- _We cannot die here_ ... -he cried between his teeth as he wiped his mouth and tried to recompose himself a little, because shit, it's the last orb ... the last and that fucking divine nightmare to which both were condemned would finally end.

 

He looked up and there, at the end of the room was a statue, a much smaller, thin and simple one of a woman covered by a cloak and Baekhyun knows that this damn unusual statue had to be ...

 

He almost thanks God when he found a kind of marble tile with a steel ring at the feet of the marble woman.

 

Dropping to the ground, he lightly removes the tile with the help of the ring and under the stone, in a kind of secret compartment, is a sword covered in an old cloak. The weapon is much bigger and shinier than the other throws on the ground.

 

_The king's courage is the soul of his people._

 

His trembling fingers roam the words carved on the body of the sword and his eyes capture a series of designs stamped on the white gold with which the sword was forged, alike the ones chiseled on the edges of the floor tiles.

 

Following the designs to the right side of the room, he meets the marble portrait of Junmyeon, hidden behind two huge sculptures so as not to be caught easily thanks to the darkness.

 

There, right at the feet of Junmyeon, is a kind of golden circle covering an opening in the middle. He joined the dots in his head and with a grunt of anger he fitted the sword into the opening, giving it a slight twist ...

 

He gasped as the wall behind the figure opened in two, revealing a secret, new and gleaming, almost tiny chamber...

 

There, in the middle of the chamber, resting on a stand ... was the water blue orb ...

 

He came up to it and took it in his hands, feeling the vibrations of Junmyeon's soul ...

 

He smiled with satisfaction before keeping the object in his coat and getting out of there again, trying not to faint on the way back to the castle where he would keep the orb in a small bag inside a closet in one of the rooms of the old wing of the castle, which was supposed to be sealed.

 

[†]

Yifan, the second in command of Junmyeon's army, swung the door open, startling the sleeping couple in bed. Junmyeon was about to yell at Yifan for upsetting Baekhyun who had been ordered to maintain absolute rest seeing how his health did nothing but worse, but the face that he was carrying said nothing and let Yifan tell him how it is that a crazy man planned to attack the castle and how it had destroyed and burned almost all the people but that by divine work had captured him and had him imprisoned in the dungeon thanks to some kind of strange spell that Baekhyun did not care to know from where the hell had they taken it out.

 

Baekhyun knew that Chanyeol had allowed himself to be imprisoned so that he could find him faster and to make Junmyeon believe he was winning.

 

A small explosion was heard in the plaza below, followed by a great uproar; In less than a minute, Junmyeon was already dressed and holding his face saying that he would keep him safe before leaving the room shouting orders, going down the stairs.

 

Baekhyun waited a moment before getting out of bed. He hurried out the window and cursed Chanyeol because fuck, it had been exactly three days after his promise and because the effort of finding the fucking orb had almost killed him and his son, he had spent the great part of the time lying in the room with a shit of energy in the body, forgetting to communicate to his husband how he had gotten it, letting Chanyeol put together all that fucking fuss to avoid the supposed job that had almost killed him two days before.

 

He watched the army of hideous demonic creatures and huge wolves creating chaos below, ready to give their pathetic lives in exchange for their king. He put on his tunic and, clinging to the belly of four months of gestation, quickly descended the stairs, his bare feet getting dirty with the stone floor; the servants completely ignored his existence as they ran in the opposite direction trying to save their asses. At some point he made himself of a sword thanks to one of the dead men lying in the corridors, tried to run as fast as his weak and sick body allowed him down the corridor that went under the stairs, opening the doors connecting some rooms between them until he reached the corridor behind the kitchen which opened onto an older door that, opening it, led down some stairs to a series of paths and dungeons.

 

He drags himself panting through one of the adjacent corridors until he found two guards guarding a steel-barred door that led to another hallway. Before the guys could do or say anything he placed the sword against his neck, applying enough force for a trickle of blood to run down his pale neck.

 

- _Do. Not. Move_... Guess who will blame for the death of the king's husband and his firstborn? -he threatened. A drop of sickly sweat slipped from his temple.

 

Both guards looked into each other's eyes and Baekhyun took the opportunity to let the thick mist envelop them completely; the guys shouted one last time before their empty bodies fell like heavy carcasses on the floor.

 

He jumped the bodies and went through the grate that the haze had been responsible for undoing, into the darkness of the corridor, if only his fucking power had not been cursed maybe it would serve him now ...

 

The sound of chains warned him of his location ... in the last cell, chained to the wall full of blows and wounds that were opposed to healing thanks to the strange pentagram that had been drawn with red chalk on the ground and on which he was kneeling, was his lord ... his Chanyeol.

 

- _Yeol_ ... -he whispered as his hands opened the cell and let the haze undo the chains that wrapped his lover.

 

- _Baekhyun_ ... -murmured the lord of the night as he let the thin hands of his spouse drag him out of the pentagram.

 

Baekhyun gasped as he felt the flow of energy that ran through his body when he was in contact with Chanyeol; the sweat beading on his forehead and neck disappeared as well as the spots under his eyes and the trembling of his hands.

 

He smiled as he looked up and saw how his lord had already acquired the same perfect and challenging look he always had.

 

-I have it ... -Baekhyun exclaimed, throwing himself into Chanyeol's arms as always, resting his head on the chunky chest of the demon.

 

The redhead looked at him incredulously.

 

-I've got it two days ago, but the effort almost killed us so I could not sneak off to the cliff to warn you. Fuck I thought you were going to give me more time ... -

 

-Three days were the deal. And three days have passed ... -

 

He shook his head.

 

-I've hidden it in an old closet in the abandoned wing of the castle ... I've got it for you, my king ... -

 

Chanyeol smiled with that grim smile he loved so much and took his face in his hands.

 

-As efficient as always ... Byun Baekhyun ... -

 

-Let's finish with that bastard, my king ... -

 

They both smiled and put their lips together in a passionate kiss full of glory ... at least until Baekhyun broke up.

 

-Wait ... we need a reason for Junmyeon to want to kill you so he come running to death. -

 

-I have destroyed his palace, killed everyone in his kingdom ... I think that is a sufficient reason ... -

 

-We need something better ... -

 

The monarch looked at him with annoyance.

 

-Harm me ... -he murmured.

 

Chanyeol's eyes burned with fury.

 

\- Are you an imbecile Baekhyun? -

 

-Come on Chanyeol ... let the beast come out, let it cut my body with his claws and drag me to Junmyeon crying like the submissive weakling who has always believed that I am ... -Baekhyun exclaimed madly as he hung from one of Chanyeol's arms.

 

-No. -

 

This time it was Baekhyun's turn to dislodge his face in a grimace of rage.

 

-Come on, Chanyeol ... hurt me ... -

 

\- Are you so stupid as to put the life of our son at risk for this stupidity? -Chanyeol growled.

 

-I won't do it it. Just cut my skin enough for Junmyeon to get into a rage ... -

 

-Cut the bullshit Baekhyun. We must finish this shit ... -He pulled one of Baekhyun's arms, pulling him hard towards the door, his reddish hair giving off some tiny coals.

 

Baekhyun smiled, he just needed to make him angrier.

 

\- No! ... We must do this ... Come on Chanyeol, don't be a coward! -He screamed, letting go of his husband and taking the sword lying on the floor.

 

-Fucking hurt me! ... Do it, or I will ...-He put the sword to his neck in the same way he had a few moments ago and looked at Chanyeol defiantly.

 

Chanyeol's hair flared like his eyes as he walked towards him, trying to take the sword.

 

-You're fucking insane, Baekhyun! -He growled, the flames beginning to circle his body.

 

-Just like you, my king ... DO IT! -screamed.

 

Before he could raise the sword against his neck the flames engulfed Chanyeol completely ... letting out the beast that was like Chanyeol's alter ego. That wolf was the bestial part of Chanyeol, full of anger, madness and thirst for blood ... but that somehow still remained as his Chanyeol, his king.

 

The creature barked and one of its claws slashed in the direction of Baekhyun, sending him straight to the ground.

 

Baekhyun smiled. The distinctive sting of the wounds that fell down his neck and part of his chest was present in his brain, making him gasp while one of his hands touched the cuts, staining his fingers with blood.

 

The creature looked at him with those crimson eyes and snout in a frightening grimace. He crawled towards the creature, staying in front of him.

 

-It's done My King... -He rose from the ground and brought one of his hands up to the wolf's snout, pulling it to join their foreheads.

 

- _Let's end this Yeol_ ... -he whispered.

 

The huge wolf's howl brought him out a huge smile.

 

[†]

Baekhyun crawled into the area of chaos, blood trickling down his neck and chest, staining the ridiculous white nightgown that mortals used to sleep. He found Junmyeon, a few meters away, fighting against two creatures, burying the golden sword in the head of one of them.

 

He grimaced, those were really good servants. It was a shame.

 

Junmyeon wheezed. It was the perfect time to bring out his victim skills.

 

He placed one of his hands on his chest and another on his belly and let out a false howl of pain. The king's silhouette took a turn as he recognized his voice.

 

-Baekhyun! -Junmyeon's hands held him as he asked what had happened. Baekhyun shrieked as he told him how a huge beast had tried to kill him but that he had managed to hurt him a bit and escape.

 

-H-He went there! I think we can kill him Myeon ... -he exclaimed in a broken voice and desperate tone.

 

-Stay here! -The one with brown hair ordered.

 

-No! ... I'll go with you ... I-I do not want to be killed ... -

 

Junmyeon was about to say something, but Baekhyun's painful accent stopped him, so he took him by the arm and led him to the room where he had told him that the beast had run off.

 

The room was almost intact, except for the fragments of what had once been fine china.

 

Junmyeon looked with alarm at the tall man, dressed in a black uniform with golden details, just like the one used by the generals; who received it instead of the beast that his beloved husband said was inside.

 

That elegant figure received him in the middle of the room, haughty and defiant, with a grimace of mockery drawn on his face.

 

- _What are you doing there, honey_? -The man asked to the air as he extended one of his long arms covered by the black sleeves of the suit right in front of Junmyeon, who had no fucking idea what was going on.

 

Behind him, a macabre smirk spread across the face of Baekhyun who had been hiding behind the king in false terror.

 

\- Who the fuck are you?! -Junmyeon shouted.

 

- _They know me in many ways_... -

 

Junmyeon was going to yell at him to stop the bullshit ... _but a sword went through his side._

 

Baekhyun came out from behind him after taking out the sword and dropping it to the ground, took the hand of that man, kneeling and then sticking to his leg while that man stroked his hair and both watched as Junmyeon fell to his knees on the floor, one hand holding the wound and holding the floor with the other.

 

The mortal closed his eyes, conjuring the moisture that had been part of him all his life ... but hardly a small puddle formed in front of him.

 

Chanyeol clicked his tongue. Junmyeon's eyes widened with horror as he watched as his perfectly combed black hair became one of the same red as the flames that gave off small ashes when waving in the breeze ... which did not exist, since the room was sealed.

 

Two wolves materialized from the fire that appeared from nowhere, their silhouettes wrapped in flames surrounded the cursed couple before placing themselves at the sides of Baekhyun, who gently caressed his two pets.

 

-W-who the hell are you and what the hell do you want? -

 

-I'm something like ... a conqueror. You know Junmyeon, there are this shits called prophecies and they are a real pain in the ass. Creating stupid stories that must be fulfilled and fucking those involved in twisted ways ... -growled. -My life is part of a fucking prophecy that some sick person created simply for fun; born without soul, no memory of my past life and with this same aspect for millennia ... receiving the damned souls and making sure that death was always near you mortals... enjoying the show that your ridiculous fights gave me for my entertainment and creating contracts with the desperate and ambitious. My life was fun, at least until those old women mentioned that stupid prophecy that was going to be fulfilled to make my life a little more _fun_ for some bastard. -

 

Chanyeol was walking around Junmyeon while explaining.

 

-I was betrayed by that bastard, Jongdae, a sick man who had the fucking plan to annihilate me and keep my job or some shit like that; he was not very bright, I killed him before he stabbed me with that ridiculous dagger that probably only tickled me ... but the bastard, even lying on his deathbed, cursed me and ... we took the curses very seriously Junmyeon-ah ; that son of a bitch had fallen in love with me and in revenge for having fucked him and destroyed his heart in a thousand pieces, the very bastard decreed a curse affirming that a desperate soul would arrive as the most faithful of my servants ... but that would also be my destruction. That was the only thing that that bastard told me before he died so I could not torture him for destroying the chamber where he guarded the orbs of the underworld after he had stolen them and thrown them down the abyss, straight into your horrible world. -

 

Chanyeol walked back to Baekhyun ...

 

-So this is how you came to obtain those beautiful powers that you should never have had, passing them from generation to generation ... -

 

-A-All this shit ... is ... because the fucking powers that a fucking angry... slut stole you? -Junmyeon spat.

 

-How impatient Myeon ... - Chanyeol mocked.

 

-I would have given a shit about Jongdae's fucking silly curse if that servant had never arrived and gotten into my fucking mind all the fucking time. I used my faithful servant as nothing more than that and as an occasional whore who helped me seduce naive men like you and then destroy them and return the orbs with the powers that belonged to me since the beginning. But the madness and blood thirst of his soul attracted me more and more, driving me crazy all the time and calling me to further corrupt his damn damned soul ... then the fucking blood moon came ... and the children arrived ... -

 

Junmyeon gasped thanks to the pain. He didn't understand a shit ...

 

-You know Junmyeon ... I would have given a shit about everything ... if that bastard Jongdae had not sworn on his deathbed that my children would be condemned to live in constant agony for the rest of eternity unless I managed to recover those fucking orbs. Jongdae was so stupid to think I would never get them, but ... a father must do what a father must do, don't you think Myeon? -

 

-What the hell ... w-will I do... for you... If I-I don't have any orb? -

 

-You don't?... -

 

The bright and pulsating blue crystal ball materialized in Chanyeol's palm from among the flames.

 

-Where did you get that? -Junmyeon moaned.

 

-I thought you didn't have an orb ... -

 

Junmyeon challenged him with his eyes, taking out a smile from Chanyeol.

 

-Did you not find the acting of our Baekhyun extraordinary? -He said casually while running a hand around the blonde's waist.

 

-The masterpiece in all this ... my secret weapon ... my most faithful servant ... my best lover ... -he murmured in a seductive and deep voice while kissing the Baekhyun's temple, who smiled with satisfaction at the gratification of his lord.

 

-Our Baekhyun has slipped into your office and discovered the blueprints in your pathetic hiding place ... Oh Junmyeon, your stupidity has been the downfall of your kingdom ... I pity you; Believing that Baekhyun loved you ... just like the other fools who swore eternal love before him ... whose heart always belonged to me ... -He smiled.

 

Junmyeon roared and tried to attack the couple in front of him ... simply to be attacked by the two wolves.

 

The creatures bit and ripped his body like someone destroying an old rag doll, fiddling with his body and leaving some limbs in unnatural positions.

 

-Enough! -Chanyeol shouted and the beasts moved away, leaving Junmyeon's battered body in a pool of his own blood ... but still alive.

 

With the blood slipping from the corner of his mouth, he watched as Chanyeol positioned himself beside him, looking at him with pity.

 

-Oh ... and just so you know ... this son ... It's definitely not yours. -Chanyeol mocked as he touched Baekhyun's belly and kissed his temple again.

 

-I hope ... that ... you rot ... in fucking hell you bastard! ... -whispered Junmyeon on the verge of death.

 

Baekhyun smiled.

 

-Oh darling ... I live there ... -And with a final laugh he stuck the same sword of a few moments ago into his abdomen, leaving him agonizing until he died.

 

Baekhyun let the madness take over his being once more and let the rough hands of Chanyeol run through his body, allowing himself to be consumed by the sin that his husband represented.

 

He cackled between gasps as he watched Junmyeon's motionless body on the other side of the room as his king relived himself inside him; uniting even more their damned souls, swearing eternal love ...

 

His King took his face in his hands, kissed him with lust and the sick love of always ...

 

-I'll see you at home ... -he whispered in his ear and let his eyes close ...

 

The snap of his neck as it broke gave way to the shadows that would lead him home...

 

[†]

Chanyeol smiled as he placed the last orb with Junmyeon's soul next to the others, inside that box located on the pedestal in the center of the underground chamber where they always belonged.

 

He opened the balcony door and walked silently to where the figure who had chosen the darkness so many centuries ago was.

 

Baekhyun smiled as he felt Chanyeol's palm rest on his shoulder as they watched the young couple duel in the garden below.

 

- _I discovered that I love you..._ -

 

-When did you discover it? -Baekhyun asked, looking up at the little baby wrapped in a black silk blanket between his arms.

 

\- ... since all my decisions began to revolve around you. -

 

Baekhyun smiled broadly as the icy breeze of the underworld ruffled his hair as they stared into each other's eyes.

 

Life with Chanyeol had become the metanoia that his desperate soul had been searching for since his people had left him in that forest waiting for him to die in agony ...

 

Because Park Chanyeol set fire to the world around him ... but he never let even a flame touch him.


	2. FUN FACTS + POSTER.

**FUN FACTS.**

 

  1. Chanyeol is based on an attempt of Hades, Lucifer, Fallen Angel, Sebastian Michaelis remastered and with anger issues.
  2. Baekhyun at the beginning was going to be super submissive but hey, psycho Baekhyun is the best Baekhyun so there goes the touch of madness.
  3. SYNDROME OF STOCKHOLM REGION 98! because how the hell do you fall in love with a guy who comes to you and says "hey let's get married yes or yes baby" and let him touch you like that because that's what my bible says?
  4. I always write with music to inspire me but with Metanoia I really didn't have a fucking song that would give me that mood ... until a compilation of "One Hour of Dark Organ Music" and "El Tango de Roxanne instrumental version" appeared
  5. The two young men beating each other in the final scene ... yes, they are the cursed children of the ChanBaek. And they had a name and they were going to be the two pet wolves and that's how Junmyeon was going to find out but it didn't convince me so I took Jongdae out and imagined them writhing in pain thanks to a curse or something less traumatic.
  6. I was not going to put the mpreg, but I was desperate and needed a reason important enough and I still don't know how to write omegaverse so, DONCELES, YEEI!
  7. Chanyeol as a dad worried about his cubs gives me life ... there I got all the fluff I could because Chanyeol can be a fucking wicked man with thirst for blood but bad father he isn't (NOT ON MY WATCH).
  8. I was already writing Junmyeon as a mere mortal until I remembered that it was just supposed to be a Power! AU as well so I threw it over a puddle of water (Desperate times require desperate measures, chingus).
  9. I wrote almost all the ideas in OneNote without connection, but thanks to almost accidentally formatting my PC I lost them and thanks to the work and grace of the holy spirit I reconstructed them (in Word this time) but if I had forgotten everything, I probably would continue tearing my hair with 1.5K writing.
  10. It's my first fic fest and the first thing I write after a long time of blocking so I thank the fanbase again for getting me out of that hole.



 

**POSTER.**

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: candykyush | wattpad: cherryvampire96
> 
> AUTOR’S NOTE: I really thought that I was never going to be able to finish this Oneshot on time, I really can’t believe it because I’ve finished this one week earlier and damn, I really thought that I wasn’t going to be able to even write the 2K words that the contest wanted but I end up writing almost 8.5K words! (Until now, the largest amount of words that I’ve ever written for a oneshot). I really had so much fun writing this. I had almost nothing planned and probably the two AUs are not so well defined but, I liked ... a lot and I hope that everyone who has taken the time to read this story has enjoyed it as much as I have. I wanted a "happy" ending for the Chanbaek but apparently I do not have the ability to write pure fluff so I added things that my twisted mind loves (Psycho Baekhyun is ♡) Many thanks to CHANBAEK HISPANO for doing this kind of themes where all the pseudo writers of fanfics we can participate. Thank you so much! –


End file.
